The overall purpose of this research is: to study the usefulness of OPC-41061, an investigational drug (not yet approved by the FDA) being developed by Otsuka America Pharmaceutical, Inc. for its possible use in the treatment of excess fluid with low sodium levels in liver disease. OPC-41061 a benzaepine derivative being tested for treatment of hypomatremial.... 36 patients in 4 groups will recieve either placebo or one of 4 doses of drug: 5, 10, 15 or 30mg. Patients will be treated with fluid management and dietary restriction equivalent to standard of care. The only addition will be the drug to evaluate safety and efficacy. Patients will be randomized first in the lowest dose of drug. When complete a safety review (not including investigator) will evaluate whether to proceed to the next dosing level. This will occur through the 3 higher doses. Patients will be hospitalized for 7 days for fluid evaluation, then will be outpatients on drug until 14 days and followed for one month.